beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IRISNetwork
__TOC__ Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The IRIS Network Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ZyLogic One of the things this wiki needs is more information and redirections. It is unnecessary to create duplicate pages. For instance, instead of making seperate pages for all activities that can be done in the Akuda Bar, it can also be done like this: http://theirisnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Akuda_Bar Also, when editing character pages, it is only necessary to explain the primary function, specie and information about the character, rather than an extended mission walkthrough on how this character is related to something. this for example: http://theirisnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus It would be alot better if the whole part about what to do was been wiped--because people searching for Rufus obviously want to know something about the character, and not per say the mission related to him/her. The mission related should be directed to the page where all of the activities are... ffor Rufus' example, it should be here http://theirisnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Akuda_Bar It's the same with the coconut game, It is better to put that on the akuda bar page, instead of making numerous duplications. (it also fills up alot more text one 1 page, which is esthetically more pleasing than pages with only 5 lines of text-- which could be improved aswell.) If this would workout, it will be an amazing wiki... one that can be used for maybe Beyond Good & Evil 2. ZyLogic Improving the Wiki I am a sir :P Thanks for your understanding. I have been allegidly deleting certain amounts of text because they are mainly speculation or written in such a way that could have been improved (what I have done, and will be doing if necessary.) Seven is referred to Miss Seven on the scoreboard in the Akuda Bar (Where Mo is standing), this is either her name or her alias. It does not matter whether the visitor is searching for Miss Seven or Seven, since I redirected the term "Miss Seven" to the same character. I also want to state some things that would improve the overall quality of pages, I think this should be on 'policy' page. .1 When photos on Character articles are placed, it is best to use it with the Template:Charactersfor added quality. How you can use it it stated on the template's page. .2 Incase of spoilers, simply place on the page. Besure that the template is place after the Table of Content template. Always be sure to place the ___TOC__ and template. .3 Disambiguous pages, as seen on here http://theirisnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Mo_The_Bartender have to be used in order to redirect visitors to a more or less page that is closely affiliated with the original article. For instance, the Mo The Bartender page is exclusively about the character itself-- it is explained that the character owns the Akuda Bar, however the page has to be strictly about the character. This is to prevent problems. We don't want to list every activity in the Akuda Bar on the character's page (That would make the rude). The Disambiguous template can be used with the Template:DisambigMsg. How to use it is once again explained on the page. .4 The Element of speculation should not be used in anyway at all, this is a encyclopedia, so if you are desperate to get it out there, it should be discussed with admins. However, you are able to start one speculation page which contains all possible speculations on the game. (as long as this is not included on a page where people go for information, because that is essentially what people are looking for.) .5 Trivia is not speculation, Trivia is based on official information from either the inside or outside. This is a correct form of trivia from both inside and outside the wikia's subject For example: Mo The Bartender is reffered to the sound "Mo" that a cow makes, but Mo is a bull. Mo is a Taurus Sapiens, Taurus is latin for Bull. Taurus is the second star constellation of the Zodiac. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Now that that is done, I want to say that I am honoured to add my advanced knowledge on Beyond Good & Evil to this wiki. Some things that can be added: .1 News section on the right side of the homepage, so visitor's know what is going on in the world of this wiki. .2 If I had admin right, I could place on the homepage a slider which features the most interesting pages. .3 Grouping up with other wikia's may proof to be a great way to gain popularity (if not more...) Thanks for reading and understanding, I hope we will have much more conversations in the very near future. ~~ZyLogic~~ Page's and categorization I did that on purpose, so if you wouldn't like it, you could change it back. As I stated, I don't think we should list the Alpha Section (faction) as an adversary. The faction itself is ruled by General Kehck which is a good example of a 'villian'. If we chose to list the Alpha Section (faction), it would need to be done for every '''enemy you encounter, perhaps Rufus?. Adversaries are best described as a person, and it it hard to indentify the faction as a 'person'. It would kinda be like listing Rufus, he doesn't like you (but so does General Kehck). Does that mean he is an adversary, or an enemy? NO, and I think the same for the Alpha Section (faction) The Alpha Sections do as they have been told by General Kehck, so General Kehck is, in a way, the one causing trouble. ZyLogic 21:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC)ZyLogic Again, it is a '''character list-- a faction is not a character. The Alpha Section (faction) and enemies should be stated here http://beyondgoodandevil.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies (Which is already done) Homepage ZyLogic 09:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC)ZyLogic Probably has something to do with the wikia-code. Let's hope they fix it... ZyLogic 12:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC)ZyLogic I am removing some guide icons on the homepage. We already have a guide icon, and from that page, you can view the pearl,missions and mdisk guides. It is redundant to represent numerous guides on the homepage, while they can just go to the Guide page in general to find them ZyLogic 09:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Homepage and BGE Community The reason why the homepage mind look a bit dull by removing several redunancies is because the homepage isn't finished yet. I am trying to add certain things such as background music, blogpost, twitter feed (?), and featured articles. The incoming transmission takes up alot of space, which, if removed, can make place for certain things that I stated above. I understand the concern with the role-aspect, but I still think that that should be removed. I also think that the wiki should be easily accesible, as in not too many icons in one place (there is a reason we can redirect articles to a category page, and I think we should use them effectively). Also, visitors can view these guides by searching for it in the tab-bar. Only important articles should be one the homepage, and frankly, I don't think redundancies are important. I'm opting for a maximum of 8 icons on the homepage. Remember, there is still alot to do for the hompage. In other news, I am keeping an eye closely to the 'rival' wiki, and I see that more and more people start to join it (Although 95% of them are hit-and-run editors in 1 day) However, I stumbled upon a person that seemed pretty serious about his work and I asked him to join this wiki instead (He has been playing since 2003). I thought we should take this oppurtunity to let him join the wiki, so his collaborations won't go to 'waste'. Returning to my first subject, I think we should affiliate with other Beyond Good & Evil-communities like: BGE Revolution,BGEmyth.net and the deviant art page. If we work together (and mention every group on this wiki), people will notice the huge fanbase that actually exists--It wasn't after a few months ago that I came across websites like BGEmyth.net and BGErevolution; I always thought nobody knew about this game and that there was absolutetly noone in this world that actually so impressed with the game like I was, It was an huge step into that world, I am so glad to see that there are still a few people in this world that are actually behind Beyond Good & Evil. Let me know what you think, Agent ZyLogic out ZyLogic 19:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Request for theme change Would I be given the rights to change the theme of the Beyond Good & Evil wiki? I am currently not satified with the white background colour and background color on articles. I think I could make it estethically more pleasing by using colours that are commonly used in Beyond Good & Evil. Eitherway, the background has to be changed, since the wikia-staff decided to change the measurements of pages. Merging Hello IRISNetwork, I noticed that you were previously working with the old Beyond Good & Evil Wiki to change this Wiki's URL. Have you considered reaching out to that Wiki about merging? It's a good way to ensure that information, readers, and editors don't become fragmented by mistake. If you're interested, I'd recommend starting by creating a public discussion on that Wiki to see if there are any objections. Best of luck! -Revitalizer (talk) 16:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me! I can understand why it might seem pointless, but I should point out that many if not most mergers on Wikia are of Wikis with inactive Admins and content which is mostly or completely eclipsed by the other Wiki. Wikis which go through with mergers of that sort often do so to unify the editors and readers of a subject, avoiding confusion or division; try Google searching beyond good and evil wiki for example. If you're not still fully uninterested, do you think a community discussion here would be beneficial? -Revitalizer (talk) 16:58, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Merging Hi IRIS Network, I would be glad if we did this merge. If it helps to grow our numbers, we should definitetly go through with this decision. All-in-all, we missed our oppurtunity simple of growth because the wiki started several months after the HD-release of Beyond Good & Evil-- there was quite some activity for sometime on the other wiki during that period. The problem is, we never had the change to shine, and, despite our efforts in spreading this wiki, it would be a very long process in gaining such a growth. I was hoping we would be backed up by the, more or less, limited number of Beyond Good & Evil communities out there, but it seems like we are on our own. So if this merge helps us grow, go through with it. Furthermore, I would really recommend merging the articles aswell, since portions of the other wiki could serve us well, aswell as using the images that are uploaded on there, they could help us out alot. (considering our numbers are still countable) Expose the conspiracy, and capture the truth. RE: Theme ZyLogic (talk) 16:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Amazing work on the theme chief, it is exactly as I wanted it to be. It really feels like Beyond Good & Evil now. I was also glad to the amount of interaction on the wiki all of the sudden. There were actually more than 2 people working on several articles 'Bluesman Aiden' and 'Starkos'. I asked Bluesman Aiden to contribute to this wiki, instead to abandoned wiki. I am not sure who Starkos is, but it might be someone from the abandoned wiki that I informed about this wiki. All in all, there has been amazing work going on for the past week, lets hope it stays that way. Otherwise, we would have been smoked ham by now....... ZyLogic (talk) 15:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Good news, I was wondering when that partnership with the bge deviantart group would work out. I think it is great to broaden the wiki throughout. I also like the new style of the header. Keep filing. Hi Chief, I have recently been thinking about a few aspects of Beyond Good & Evil which are, in general, vague in their description or portrayal or actual purpose. I'd like your opinion on it, so we can work this out together, as I like to edit/merge certain pages together. 1. The DomZ Priest. Who is considered the priest? Is it the DomZ creature, or the statue? I personally think that the priest is the statue, and think the DomZ creature is actually infecting the statue. I am not quite sure, because I couldn't think how such an entity (the statue that is), could move around from place to place. But than again, what is the DomZ creature? (name?) 2. Spirit Eaters. Are they considered DomZ or not? Are they perhaps corrupted by DomZ? If so, would it be better if these articles were merged together? 3. Factions I am trying to create a quick-navagation box for major and minor factions in the game (it will at the bottom of any faction page). But I am trying to work out what group of people is actually considered a faction. We know for sure that the IRIS Network, Alpha Section are factions. However, do the following also qualify to be called "factions"?: *Mammago Brothers *DomZ *The Hillyan Word *Hillyan Army If you have any other suggestions, please let me know. P.S. Is there a way we can communicate instanteneous with eachother? It would certainly speed up the process. Aspects Hi Chief, I have recently been thinking about a few aspects of Beyond Good & Evil which are, in general, vague in their description or portrayal or actual purpose. I'd like your opinion on it, so we can work this out together, as I like to edit/merge certain pages together. 1. The DomZ Priest. Who is considered the priest? Is it the DomZ creature, or the statue? I personally think that the priest is the statue, and think the DomZ creature is actually infecting the statue. I am not quite sure, because I couldn't think how such an entity (the statue that is), could move around from place to place. But than again, what is the DomZ creature? (name?) 2. Spirit Eaters. Are they considered DomZ or not? Are they perhaps corrupted by DomZ? If so, would it be better if these articles were merged together? 3. Factions I am trying to create a quick-navagation box for major and minor factions in the game (it will at the bottom of any faction page). But I am trying to work out what group of people is actually considered a faction. We know for sure that the IRIS Network, Alpha Section are factions. However, do the following also qualify to be called "factions"?: *Mammago Brothers *DomZ *The Hillyan Word *Hillyan Army If you have any other suggestions, please let me know. P.S. Is there a way we can communicate instanteneous with eachother? It would certainly speed up the process. ZyLogic (talk) 20:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Resolution background Hi Chief, I am using a 1680x1050 resolution, and the background resolution does show the black bars on the left and right of the article pages, aswell as on the bottom. I was actually trying to see if I could work it out myself, but I did not have the .psd file to completely change it without having to entirely enlarge the image. Best you change it. ZyLogic (talk) 12:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Background resolution update Actually, the quality is fine at my side. The black bars at the left and right are gone, only the bottom one remains. ZyLogic (talk) 19:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Chief, I will commence a trip to one of the remote planets within system 4, I will be there for 2 week starting tomorrow. I'll try to keep you posted. IRIS Agent 548 Trip Sorry, yes I am going on a trip to Turkey, while originally I am from The Netherlands. We call it vacation, but holiday would work aswell. Thanks, and I'll hope to keep you posted whenever I get the change to. Yours truly, IRIS Agent ZyLogic (talk) 20:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Concerning charity live stream. Greetings IRISNetwork, How has the summer treated you? I hope you've enjoyed it. I have to say, you did some amazing job on the graphics-- I especially like the fact that all article titles now have the distinctive Beyond Good & Evil-font (dyer, wasn't it?). I've been wondering how to do that, but I suppose only you are eligible to make such changes. I am not sure if you're aware of this, but I've seen wiki's that have the text in the search balk as the following: "Search the wookieepedia" etc. I've also seen, when entering the fallout wiki chat the text says: "Welcome to the wasteland". I was trying to figure this out, since I thought it would be a nice addition to the overal vibe that we've been trying to establish for the past year. Now to my main point: Congratulations of reaching the #2 spot on the Darkroom, it's a real accomplishment. And since it's so grand, I've thought of some ways to effectively use that for the future of the wiki, the game.... but also the world. Over the course of the summer, i've became aware that the so-called 'speedrun' community is very big. I don't know if you have the required equipment to stream via twitch.tv, but I was thinking maybe we could host a charity livestream, of which all earnings go to a certain cause, while both promoting the game and the wiki-- thus raising awareness for ourselves aswell. I'm not sure if the #1 spot is entirely legit, but if it isn't: it means you've got the world record in Beyond Good & Evil in the category 100% completed speedrun, which is quite the achievement. I think it's a great way to promote the wiki and the game. Let me know what you think, and if you are able to do these at all. ZyLogic (talk) 21:04, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, IRISNetwork Apology for my late response; I was quite fed up with this weeks' schedule. I agree that we should not use the logo (that you are now using for promotion) on the homepage; it seems to become a lot more chaotic that it should be. I also want to discuss a matter concerning the current logo banner's and header's colours and the overall colours on both the wikia-bar (WIKIA | Start a wiki | videogames | entertainment | lifestyle). Although the general design is good, I do not feel the current colours are slightly off considering Beyond Good & Evil-- that is: they are too light. Personally, I would go for a slightly darker green (e.g. Jade's jacket colour). Everything else looks good, but do you mind if I made some concepts (drawn sketches) regarding the homepage? Because I have a few things in mind, which I will send to you, so you can give your opinion on them. Also, have you heard anything from both BGEMyth and Ubisoft concerning the darkroom? I plan to add as much images to existing articles as I fairly can, but it will probably have to wait 'til the week after next week, as I am going on a fieldtrip to Germany for school for 5 days starting coming Monday. (I was disappointed to not have been put on the list to the United Kingdom). Anyhow, I let me know what you think ZyLogic (talk) 20:46, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Concerning 'shauni' wiki Hey IRISNetwork, I accidentally stumbled upon the Shauniwiki. And I saw that you tried to talk to the founder. I have contacted him in considering joining the IRISNetwork, which I sincerely hope, because he/she seems very passionate towards Beyond Good & Evil. I have left a message on his/her talk page, if you want to read it: http://shauni.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kay_Smith#Concerning_merge_with_IRISNetwork_wiki On the contrary, I am soon picking up my campaign on adding images to the pages. I have a feeling that the IRISNetwork is beginning to grow. As always, stay well. ZyLogic Shauni, calling IRIS. Reporting for duty with the IRIS Network. Power in numbers—chapter 21. ~Shauni (talk) 04:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) BGEMYTH Hi IRISNetwork, Rest assured that I to am facing a few weeks of utmost concentration, so it will probably be a while for my next response. That is also the reason why I haven't been able to create the sketches which I was planning to do... so that is delayed aswell. Infact, I am not really confortable in doing that now. Concerning BGEMYTH Infact, the reason why Nimitz3D (It is the real one by the way) left a reply on my talk page is because we 'accidentally' met last week during a livestream in which I attempted to speedrun Beyond Good & Evil. It was a pleasant surprise indeed. I, for whatever reason, decided to announce my livestream on Twitter, and suddenly Nimitz showed up. It was only after a few minutes that he actually indenitfied himself as the owner of BGEmyth. We talked for a bit, and I managed to save the chatlog, which can be read here: http://pastebin.com/download.php?i=sqT8Dtes. You can also check out the archived speedrun here: http://www.twitch.tv/zylogic/profile/pastBroadcasts He also explained some things about the early beta footage that he got a hold off. It was bascially a press kit that was distributed to various journalists to show off the game, months before initial release. Concerning Kay Smith I think it is great that she considered joining us. "Power in Numbers". Get back to me, ZyLogic Hi IRISNetwork, I have been doing well myself these first months of 2014-- though quite busy with finishing school this year. How are you doing? Concerning the manipulated image, maybe it would be good to put a 'small' watermark there. Nimitz and I talked about this a few months ago, telling me that his 'exclusive' images were all copied by numerous website without referring them to bgemyth.net, something that saddened him very much. However, since these are not really 'exclusive' images, anyone can use them really (they juridically fall under the Public Domain-rights). That being said, a watermark could, perhaps, increase traffic to the wiki, but then again, many of the major gaming news websites already copied the image aswell. (Side note: Although they really were late to find out; they found out about it last week, when the livestream happened on March 14. On another sidenote, it really was not anything new, because Michel Ancel already showed the exact same concept art back in 2011). Personally, I would try it, and see what comes of it. It certainly looks better then any other image out there. But, I have to digress on the increased attention of BGE and correlating it with this wiki's growth. I find it curious that with all of the attention from very important websites giving attention to Beyond Good & Evil as of late, and discovering that at least 1000 people on twitch (watchers) have pleaded that: 'they love this game', 'is nostalgic' and 'brings them back to their childhood', (to which I humbly tried to let them join this wiki and contribute to it with their passion) it seems that either nobody wants' '''to join this wiki, or nobody feels like they ''need it in anyway. Although I have seen some activity as of late from other users contributing to this wiki, they were often of the the 'hit-and-run' kind. What happened to Kay Smith, Bluesman Aiden (although he recently miraculously contributed yet again after almost 1.5 years) and Starkos? We are trying so hard to get people to join our wiki, we try to promote the wiki as much as possible (livestream Q&A, twitch.tv, Twitter, YouTube, Facebook) yet, we somehow fail to actually rally dedicated individuals and start creating a community for this game (or let it be formed by itself). It is really saddening to see that during the livestream session with Michel Ancel, nobody in the chat from the Rayman Pirate Community (And from the 450 watchers, most of them were part from the RPC-community) nobody knew that our communities were affiliated with one another, which, in a way, breaks our so-called 'affiliation'. It seems like all the great communities that once existed: BGE Revolution for example, are just abandoned and are never to become active again. Which seems odd, because all other games have huge fanbases and when a new game gets announced (or in anyway information is being given), it results in a natural 'spike' in wiki activity and Google Searches. Surprisingly, this does not occur to Beyond Good & Evil. What is your opinion on this? Do you think we are not doing enough to spread the word? Are we lacking in anyway? Off-topic. I've been quite active on http://www.twitch.tv/zylogic and streaming Beyond Good & Evil, so if you ever get any time off, you could perhaps tune in sometime. Nimitz is also an active watcher, so perhaps you could finally 'meet' eachother. If you want, you could follow me on twitter to know when I am streaming. Yours, in time of need, ZyLogic (talk) 20:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Concerning E3 banner on wikia game huHey Hey IRISNetwork, TheBlueRogue recently contacted me via my talkpage to deliver the following message: Hey there Zylogic! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! E3 2014 is next week and we'll be providing a wide variety of exciting coverage of the event! We are also looking to help promote a lot of the great work that the Beyond Good and Evil community creates and showcases during that time. I am stopping by to ask for permission to embed this E3 2014 Pencil Banner on the top (or bottom) of the Beyond Good and Evil 2 game page on your wiki. This will link back to our E3 Portal on the Games Hub, where we will be posting a wide variety of newly released info and media. Any content added by your community can also be showcased on this page! We wish to get as many eyes on your community and the hub as possible during the event. The banner will only need to be in place for next week, after which it can be removed. if I have your permission to proceed and embed, please let me know! Thanks so much and have a great one. TheBlueRogue http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Usually, I would refrain from any promotion like this. Most notably because we do not have a guarantee that Beyond Good & Evil 2 will be shown at this year's E3 (In which this 'promotion', regardless of the fact that it is wikia's own website, seems ineffective... kind of the whole 'affiliates'-case.) However, if Beyond Good & Evil 2 is shown this year, this would ofcourse be a huge boost in terms of traffic coming to our wiki. Let me know what steps I have to take, and I will arrange them as soon as I hear from you. ZyLogic (talk) 22:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Update e3 banner and Spanish BGE Wiki. Hello IRISNetwork, I went ahead and gave TheBlueRogue the permission to place the E3 banner on the Beyond Good & Evil 2 page. In other news, supposedly, a Spanish Beyond Good & Evil wiki surfaced, and the founder(A wikia staff member by the way) went ahead to copy some of our images (including the image you photoshopped surrounding the Jade concept art). My question is, is this something everyone is able to do, or do they explicitly need permission to copy and use these on their own wiki? ZyLogic (talk) 19:25, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Update #2 concerning e3 banner and Spanish wiki Regarding possible merge: Infact, I wasn't plotting to merge, since a lot of wiki's (on the same subject) have multiple wiki's in different languages. Mass Effect, for instance, has Spanish, German, Italian, Dutch and Polish, that are all monitored by different users, have different policies etc. You will see on the homepage (at the bottom), that the Spanish BGE wiki can be selected from our homepage (the same applies for the Spanish wiki referring to the English wiki). Regarding E3 I did some quick research, and found that all other wiki's that are promoted on the gamehub page, are related to games, of which we know they will be shown on E3 (Except for The Legend of Zelda, no one knows 100.0% if it will be announced). Perhaps we will see it :) Affiliation request Hello. I'm an admin for the Prince of Persia Wiki and I was wondering if you were at all interested in affiliating with said Wikia? We're currently attempting to revamp the Wikia to incorporate all relevant information for PoP and we're looking to connect with as many Ubisoft-related game wikis as possible. Would you be interested? If not, thank you for taking the time to hear me out. Lily Ford (talk) 03:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC) WiLD Wiki Heyo, Before I start this message, I want to say that I have no idea how talk pages work (in terms of replying) so I may mess this all up. Anyway, a year and a half ago I founded the ''WiLD'' Wiki. Now, it's somewhat connected to BG&E since they were/are both created by Michel Ancel. (I love BG&E, by the way.) I just was wondering if you were interested in helping out or becoming affiliates or something along those lines. Obviously, there is very little information about WiLD (fingers crossed for E3) so there's nothing really to do there now on a surface level, but I was just extending the invitation. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 22:26, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey IRIS, Yeah, I am still alive! Very busy, but also very excited to see Beyond Good & Evil 2 see the light of day. There is a possibility that I might even join Ubisoft Montpellier in the near future! Over the past few years, I have been super busy with game development , so pretty much everything else fell into obscurity. I'd like to stay an admin, but I also know that I won't be super active on here (if at all). It is what it is. Regardless, we should probably catch up at some point. Let me know what the bestway is to get in direct contact with you! ZyLogic (talk) 20:55, June 15, 2017 (UTC) About posting images I wonder if we can talk about it. I'm replaying the game and I found many articles don't have an image of the character/thing/place they refer to, or the ones that exist are small and/or have bad resolution. I wanna know if you are agree with posting images with the widescreen fix, or you prefer the original resolution, or maybe you only want images from the HD version. I only have the PC version, so I can solely post from there at 1920x1080 max resolution. I hope you're around here soon :) ElPrimordial (talk) 01:40, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Beyond Good AND Evil 2 Just wanted to say that the page "Beyond Good & Evil 2" should be renamed to "Beyond Good and Evil 2" as this is its final, official name (unless a subtitle gets added, I suppose). Of course, "Beyond Good & Evil 2" should still exist as a redirect to the new name of the page. Thanks. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 08:48, September 28, 2017 (UTC) kkk no probs bro Rachetix (talk) 20:47, November 4, 2017 (UTC)Rachetix